Find a Way
by Predator's little prey
Summary: A big contest is going on in Hearthome City, trainers come from far and wide only to find a new set of rules that causes some major problems. Warning- OCs, Yaoi, Gary/Ash, Strong language


**Hi just to let all my readers know that although I have started this new story my others are still going to be updated as soon as possible so please don't give up on me.**

**This is dedicated to my dear friends Zoe and Spike, you know who you are girls. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't know from Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Find a Way

The huge hall was crowded as teenagers of all shapes and sizes milled around small, round tables. Scattered among the humans a few select pokemon were stood with their trainers as they either didn't like being in a ball or had been let out. At the head table an official looking bloke in a uniform was registering all the entries. The idea of this particular contest was each person had to team up with someone who they didn't know. The rules were very simple, where possible all pairs had to be either female and male or male and male. This was because there were always more males that managed to qualify.

A tall black haired trainer was stood leaning against one of the walls near a shady corner. His well-defined arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes half-mast as he scanned the turn out for this year. There weren't many females again this time but the males looked rather weak as well. A large dark coloured snake next to the teen hissed in disappointment at the trainers coming through.

"Easy Arbok, they don't look strong enough to handle a gym leader let alone a team like ours."

The snake just hissed and turned away from his trainer to scan the hall again. Suddenly the snake went still as a small blonde girl came up to the desk. Beside her was a rather large and usual coloured Absol that was tense and on edge its dark eyes eyeing everyone up with a weary glint.

"Well looks like she might be of some use Arbok."

The dark haired teen crossed to the other side of the room and waited to see what would happen next. The girl signed in then moved away failing to take notice of the very large and out of control Charizard that came charging towards her. The Absol moved faster than the human eye could follow but the dragon was far too heavy for the black dog like pokemon to hold up alone. With a low snarl the Absol switched tactics and attacked. The girl barely had time to react as her pokemon attacked in her defence without needing input from its trainer.

The Arbok hissed and looked to the dark haired teen for permission as the dog was struggling, as the Charizard's trainer couldn't control it.

"Go, wrap around the Charizard and keep it from moving."

The snake surged forwards, his powerful body quickly wrapping around the raging beast so it couldn't move a muscle. The girl flashed a smile over her shoulder in his direction and then finished the dragon off with one hit from a well-aimed Blizzard attack. Once the Charizard was back inside its pokeball the blonde stalked over to the trainer who had lost control of the fire lizard.

"Why didn't you stop your pokemon from attacking?"

"I didn't mean too, she just doesn't listen to me."

A deep, velvet voice interrupted the sound of the younger girl's sobbing.

"Then you shouldn't have brought a pokemon that you can't control to a competition like this, you could have done major damage."

The blonde girl placed a hand on her black Absol's head and carded her fingers through the rough mane. Then she turned towards the male and the snake.

"Thank you for your help."

"Welcome."

The two moved away from the now hysterically crying trainer as she was escorted out by security. A smaller dark haired girl in a light blue hoodie finally managed to stop laughing enough to come over and lean on the blonde, her head pressed into the taller girls shoulder to stifle her laughter.

"Hey Zoë. You finished laughing?"

"Yeah sorry about that but you got to admit it was rather funny, can't take you anywhere."

"No I haven't got to admit anything and you could have helped you know."

Zoë just shrugged and changed the subject.

"Any idea who you are going to partner with this year?"

"Not a clue." The blonde sighed.

"Oh great me neither."

"By the way, may I ask your name?" The blonde turned back to the black haired teen from before. He had raised an eyebrow as emerald eyes scanned the blonde, taking in her six pokeballs and the large Absol stood with her.

"My name is Lucas but you can call me Luke. After watching your Absol battle would you partner with me for the tag team?"

"Yeah sure I don't mind."

"Good."

Zoë rolled her eyes then happened to glance the other way and saw the most gorgeous sight of the day. Another black haired teen was heading directly for them, although this one was shorter than Luke and had much longer hair that fell into deep chocolate eyes.

"Zoë it is impolite to drool you know."

The blonde nudged her best friend but let out a sigh when she got no response, it seemed Zoë's brain had a 'be right back' sign on it. Then Luke spoke.

"That's my brother."

At that Zoë snapped out of it and looked towards Luke as the other teen stopped beside them.

"Hey Luke, you got a partner yet?"

"Yes Jack I have."

"Damn I still haven't."

"I know! Why don't Zoë and Jack pair together, they both need a partner and this way we can stick together."

"I'm not bothered."

Zoë gave her friend a dirty look but only got an innocent smile in response. She hissed under her breath at her so-called best friend.

"Thanks so much Sarah."

"Welcomes."

"Alright but we better exchange information on our parties."

Sarah glanced at Zoë but shrugged and began to list her pokemon.

"Well you have meet my Absol, along with him I have Dewgong, Flygon, Furret, Houndoom, Lucario. Go ahead Zoë."

"Umbreon, Pidgeot, Arcanine, Bayleef, Suicune, and Typhlosion"

Luke smirked, they had both landed powerful partners and along with that they were both attractive in different ways. Jack went next with listing his own party.

"Raichu, Umbreon, Nidoking, Raikou, Maltress, Rapidash."

Finally it was Luke's turn.

"You already know about Arbok, Mightyena, Luxray, Rayquaza, Charizard and Dragonite."

Between them all they had a strong set of pokemon and a good mix of types and abilities. All that was left was to get to know each other and let their pokemon get accustom to working together.


End file.
